Kamen Rider Drive: Malefic Surge
by Best Medic
Summary: At the end of time there is nothing. No light, no darkness, no future. But a Future near it, full of evil have come waiting for a man to come closer before consuming him. It was all because of that one Roidmude. The future where evil live inside and outside. Never slowdown.
1. New Drive

"Eh, come on now is this all you got?"

"Hold still you freak!" A thug try punching him.

"Who you calling ugly?!" The man scowl, swinging his bat. "Have you look at yourself lately."

The thug began huffing in anger that began to build up.

Soon the thug began to change into a robot that has a bull motif, its left arm was bulkier than the right horned arm, horns on its shoulder pads, the legs armored with metal plating, horseshoes attached on them. Its head had red angry eyes and pipes for horns, and a large ring on its nose.

"A monster?!" The man scrabbled.

 **"I'm gonna pummel you down human."** The Bull Roidmude stomped.

A wave of Heavy Acceleration surround the area.

 **"Now time to kill you and assume your identity."** The Roidmude huff walking over to the slow-moving man.

As he reach towards the man and began choking him before being knocked back by energy projectile.

 **"Who's there?!"** The Bull Roidmude roared.

Not too long a miniature version of a highway hit the Bull Roidmude.

Using the road was a toy car; a Shift Car.

It looked like a race car with its main body red, two strip of white going down the hood.

 **"A Shift Car?!"** The Bull Roidmude stated watching the car stop by the alleyway.

Someone picked it up and twisted it into a shape similar to a lever.

 ** _Start Your Engine! *Techno Music*_**

"Henshin."

 _ **Drive Type: Speed!**_

Holographic tires spun around him before forming; Kamen Rider Drive.

A flash of lightning struck with his white bug-like eyes glowing.

As he walk forward towards the Roidmude.

Never slowdown.

* * *

 **"Once again a mysterious explosion have taken place, but now in an alleyway. These explosion usually appear in night and more opened area, there some cases it's during the afternoon."**

A man sip his water staring at the news.

 **"If you hear an explosion please contact your local police."**

He was staring intensely at the bolded words more accurately.

 **Another explosion! Possible terrorist attack?**

"If only they knew." He said nonchalantly, tossing his bottle into the bin.

Going down the spiral staircase, between the shift of the living room compare to the basement.

The basement looked better and more advance than the living room.

"I take it was a success." He stated towards the man.

The man looked like he was in his early twenties with his slightly shaggy black hair, his skin being a light yellow tan. He wore a dark blue sweater over his white dress shirt, and he wore a neat black casual pants with black shoes. The air around him would instantly make people think he was a man to easily joke around with.

"Nobody was hurt I suppose is good." The man shrugged. "The project was successful. Chase."

"I see then, by using your Shift Car we can recreate the lost and destroyed one by using others as the base." Chase stated.

"Perhaps, but the drawback seems risky for now." He present the metal body.

"I will re-scan Krim Steinbelt's blueprint." Chase stated, holding the frames. "I will come back up till then, Sedai."

The two separate as the man, Sedai walked out of their house/base.

After walking around he then looked towards the hologram advertisement with less interest.

 **Needing for speed with no rest! Go Spedtum, an energy drink for you!**

"Already tried it and I didn't like it." Sedai grumbled.

"Hello Kotai-san." A young woman greeted.

She has black hair tied into a bun, her skin was a fair very light peach skin tone. She wore a light brown business clothes with a skirt, and black heels. The air around her give people impression of coolness and respect for her.

"Looks who finally out. Shift over?" Sedai gave a mocking tone.

"No senpai, unlike you I have important business to do." The woman retort smugly. "After all I am your superior."

"Tsk with that attitude you're bound of being single." Sedai stated.

"You're the one to talk, mister Don't-bother-just-leave." She scoff.

"Just leave, Michi Aruka." Sedai, now scowling darkly that gave an impression he was about to kill someone.

"You know I thought you were stressing out everyday, but now I see your true personality." Aruka got up and left. "Why waste my time with a brat."

"Well seems like she's finally gone." Sedai smiled sheepishly, his flip personality. "I guess she saw the Shift Car."

 ***Honk! Honk!***

"You think so too?" Sedai talk to the Shift Car. "What should I eat, probably something good."

The Shift Car honk in response.

"I just don't like people pressuring me around, besides I'm not good with talking to humans." Sedai cross his legs and rock back and forth.

 ***Boom!***

Soon screams followed after the explosion.

Sedai expression harden and emotionless as he ran towards the explosion.

* * *

"Coming over in live news, another explosion has shaken the plaza with few injured and few dead." The reporter said as the cameraman turn towards the bomb zone.

"Hogo-san was it a terrorist attack." The newscaster questioned.

"It could be one... wait what's that?" The reporter pointed at the smoke as she got a bit too close.

Not too long the feed cut off.

"Goji-san! We'll be right back." The newscaster bid the audience.

Meanwhile back to the explosion sight before the feed cut off.

Goji Hana have seen something weird or something that will change history.

In the center was a robot that stared at her.

 **"Human. I have return to change your future!"** The robot stated.

Before she knew it, she saw it going up in the air before duplicating.

With a small army of itself, it began to go on a rampage, blasting everyone in sight.

"Run!"

"Save me!"

"Mommy!"

As they scramble away, Hana and the cameraman manage to hit behind their van.

"We have to call the police!" The cameraman called.

 ** _The number you try to reach is unavailable. Please try again._**

"Useless, how am I not surprise." Hana remark. "What are those things?"

"We're on the same page." She glared at him.

Their hiding spot, their van, tossed away by one of the duplicates.

 **"You should have run. Now join our cause for salvation."**

"Not to fast! I just got here and you're ain't gonna stop me." A armored man stated.

 **"Drive?!"** The monster backed away gaining his clone attention. **"You, here, it's impossible, you don't exist!"**

"Surprise you..." He tap his feet before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Hornet Roidmude!" He pointed.

 **"Actually we're the Paradox Roidmude, core 108."** They stated dully.

"Whatever I'm gonna take you guys on a ride!"

They got ready.

"Damn if only the camera were working." Hana seethed, spying the fight.

"The data's bugged, I can decode it." A pop-up screen appeared in front of the man.

As he worked on the camera, Hana watched the fight closely.

Drive was pushing them back with difficulty against these Paradox Roidmude, he dodge a fist from the right before knocking it back.

The Paradox Roidmude seem to attack in synch, if one was in danger they would aid. Typical behavior for duplicates.

Soon they unleash freaking lasers! Or energy ball at Drive who took it before two of them assault him with their fists.

 **"Give up, you cannot defeat us. There are proximity 108 of us in this city. You're future is gone even without us changing."** One stated.

After he finished that Drive rammed his fist through him instantly he exploded.

"I see then, you're a threat I would not take likely." Drive voice seem to deepen like something snapped in him.

"I think I got it!" The cameraman stated lifting his camera and start filming.

Drive took the other Roidmude and began assaulting him, not enough slowing down by the heavy blasts.

The one Paradox Roidmude that talked to Drive tried to escape, but was spinning like a top before reverse roundhouse kick creating another explosion finishing it.

"2 down, 3 more here." Drive eyes flashed before he dash towards them.

 **"Regroup."** They stated, their backs against each other.

The one in sight of him try to shoot him, but Drive swerve to the next, to the next, and back to him, before creating a loop around them.

"See ya in scraps!" Drive claimed before twisting his driver.

 _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Speed!**_

Drive seem to glow red with steam coming out before disappearing before their eyes.

And came crashing down towards the center creating a big explosion.

"All targets neutralized." Drive claimed wiping his helmet.

"Excuse me can we have a word with you!" Hana approached the Rider.

"Sure why not."

"Who are you? What are these robot?"

"I am Kamen Rider Drive. And those areー" He snapped his gaze towards somewhere before running away.

"At least I got an answer out of him." Hana sigh. "Tell me did you get that?"

"You wanna look at this."

A purple skull with wings appeared on camera before disappearing.


	2. Going with a Surge!

The next few days were quite hectic, Paradox Roidmude appearance were fresh in everyone's mind. Some close down business, afraid for their lives. Some took advantage and steal.

Four were discussing what to prevent the disaster. Three were worshipping. Two were planning. And one was waiting.

"When are they gonna show me on TV?" Sedai questioned, watching the news. His TV was special, a regular TV with a remote, flat screen too..

"It won't show up." Chase sat down next to him. "Because I stolen their recording of the fight. We must keep it close lid."

"Close lid? Pretty sure everyone in the city knows they were attacked by robots." Sedai replied with sarcasm which Chase didn't appreciate.

"Go to work." Chase pointed nonchalantly at the clock.

"It is? It is!" Sedai scrambled. "Stay well and take care yourself." He left the house.

Chase shake his head before heading to his area. Brushing his hand on an old photo of him and his team, good old memory emerge.

"I shouldn't dwindle in the past, I should stay to the future." Chase pump himself up before grabbing a wielding torch.

Meanwhile with Sedai.

"This is getting old real fast. Wait it is." Sedai yawned as he type on his computer.

Sipping his coffee, he continue typing his work before crumbling a piece of paper and toss it in the recycling bin.

"Score." Sedai grin before playing around his antique items he found.

 **"Sedai Kotai president room if you please."**

"Ah." Sedai could only say. He was in trouble.

"Sedai do you know why I called you here?" The president asked with the important branch presented.

"No sir, did I do something wrong?" Sedai asked politely. _'This job is stressing me out.'_

"You didn't do something wrong. Well you see at this company we work together no matter what. But it has come to my being that you won't coöperate with your work buddies. Why?"

"Because I see them nothing more than workers, I've come here to work, and I will work, by myself if I have too." Sedai stated. _'And for money as well.'_

"Then what's forcing you to work by yourself."

"Everyone. I work better by myself, and everyone should too. If everyone works together every day then we cannot rely on ourself." Sedai explained.

"Thoughtful, I see your point." The vice president said. "What do you think Michi-san."

Aruka just sat there while giving Sedai the emotionless look.

"Though if we didn't work together than human would be weak and would never come into existence. Therefore you're using that as an excuse." Aruka stated.

 _'Not really.'_ Sedai thought dully.

"Then it's decided, Kotai Sedai..."

"You are hereby released, thanks you." Sedai mocked to himself, standing in front of the company.

He got fired. Now that makes him jobless, now where else can he find a job that was better.

"Not like I like being there anyway." He frown before taking his belonging.

"Sedai wait! Hold up!" Aruka caught up to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Thanks for standing up for me." Sedai 'smiled'.

"You don't look good, something wrong?" Chase asked staring at Sedai's form.

"I'm fine." Sedai replied, receiving another dull stare.

"You got fired didn't you."

"Maybe." Sedai grin before faltering. "My excuse was I can't coöperate with people."

"Then that's your fault."

"Blame the people who made my life miserable." Sedai remarked.

As Sedai and Chase converse, they headed downstairs to get back to work/relax.

"What you got there?" Sedai asked lazily, not looking away from his toy car.

"A little project I'm fixing." Chase states, twisting the wrench.

 ***Beep! Beep!***

"What does that mean?"

"He says that I'm a terrible liar."

As he said that, Shift Speed began to beep frantically making Sedai grab his gear and go.

"That's a long run... I'll drop it off for him." Chase stated before scrolling the news.

"Where's the Roidmude?" Sedai questioned, sweating a bit.

His Shift Car honk in response.

Sedai went left before backpedaling to the right and ran up the road.

"I really wished that I have my personal Rider car or motorcycle." Sedai chimed tiredly.

As Sedai ran down the road he was unaware of a red sports car speeding towards him with an alarming rate as it stop in front of him almost gibing a heart attack.

"Get in." Chase called from the driver seat.

"Cool." Sedai smiled.

The car was very similar to Tridoron he saw in the album, but without the extra wheels on the car's tail.

As Sedai got in, he tried tuning the radio before receiving a slap and a stern glare.

Seeing the Paradox Roidmude, Chase sped up.

"Chase slow down." Sedai told forcing himself to sink deeper in the seat. "Chase slow down!"

"Gotta go fast!" Chase stated staring into Sedai's eyes before boosting.

"That's old!" He screamed as they crash into the Paradox Roidmude.

 **"Whaa!"** The Roidmude flew towards the outdoor chair.

Coming out was Sedai in Drive form with a groan. he got himself up.

"Let's finish this." He rubbed his hands together.

 **"Drive, so it is true that you're still alive. A shame that I have to kill a living fossil."** The Roidmude declared before rubbing its head. **"That hurts you know and cheap too."**

The Roidmude sent energy blasts towards Sedai who roll to the side before sprinting towards the Roidmude.

Sedai try to punch it only to be caught and him being flipped around.

 **"See the difference between our power. You are nothing compared in your past."** It spat before tossing Sedai in the air and launch a large blue energy blast.

Sedai flew towards a pillar before crashing into it and fall. That hurt.

"ARGH!" Sedai screamed, laying on the floor as the debris fall on top of him.

" **Age is catching up it seems. I'll put you out of your misery."** The Paradox Roidmude raise both his arms before casually launching two energy blast towards the struggling man.

Sedai was once again flying through the air before skidding next to a vending machine, his form cracking under the pressure.

"Is that all you got..." Sedai taunt despite his form as he rolled his shoulders. "Then you gotta do better than that!"

 **"If you insist."** It muttered.

Then out of nowhere the Paradox Roidmude manifest an arm cannon on his right arm before taking aim.

 ***BOOM!***

A explosion that was strong enough to take Sedai's Drive form into pieces and majority of the road with him.

 **"I was foolish enough to think you were Shinnosuke, but a descendant of Eiji. Both sharing the same characteristic... I guess the future Drive's fate were to die in my hands."** The Paradox Roidmude mused, taking aim again.

"You think I'm defenseless without my form." Sedai glared, his face cover in bits of blood.

Shift Speed metal body broke into pieces revealing another Shift Car.

The body was still similar to Shift Speed, the metal body was sleeker, a darker red color than Shift Speed while losing its stripes for the front to be more sharper and wider, the car tail merged with the trunk.

"Witness my true form." Sedai stated taking the face off of the Driver revealing its innards.

 ** _Initiating Motor!_ *Techno music***

"Henshin!" Sedai pull the lever as a hologram of a engine appeared, parts flying around him before merging.

 _ **Slip Surge!**_

A blast of steam emitted from the transformation forced the Roidmude to be pushed away.

 **"What power!"** It cried, letting the arm cannon disappear. **"A new Form?!"**

"Witness the true birth..." Chase smiled.

"Kamen Rider Surge, Drive's ascendant at your duty!" He declared, steam disappear.

Replacing the Drive form. It still had those white bug-like eyes on its mask, the tail merged as it run down till above the eyes, the chestplate was more bulkier and had more platings across his chest, his left chestplate had a vent that exhausted more steam, bulky red shoulder pads. His arms and legs were the same while his feet had minature wheels to them with the "S" symbol.

"I'm gonna drag you to your end!" Sedai rubbed his wrist.

 **"As if!"** Paradox Roidmude instantly launch a energy blast towards Sedai.

Sedai chose to run head on towards the blast before crossing his arm at the moment it came in contact.

The blast burst making the Roidmude shocked before receiving a heavy punch.

 **"I won't go down so easily!"** It roared before equalizing the punch. **"I gain more power here than other timeline. I will destroy the Kamen Riders and humanity!"**

"Unless I'm dead, I won't allow you even if I'm dead!" Sedai cried.

His gauntlet glow vibrant before giving rapid punches to it.

"Haa!" He gave an uppercut before shifting his stance before pulling the switch across the lens.

The Surge symbol fritz, electricity bursting out and onto his arm.

 _ **Hissatsu! Over Surge!**_

Air vacuumed into his gauntlet storing all the natural power before releasing it into one punch.

As the punch connect, Sedai form went so fast, he teleport across from him.

"You know for a Roidmude you talk too much." The Roidmude exploded giving his last curse as they always do.

* * *

 **Seems rushed, well it is. Here's a Character bio sheet. Sedai Kotai meaning Alternative Generation is your average business worker well now jobless, his relationship with Chase is unknown, his family; unknown. Why spoil the fun.**


	3. A New Day

**Nobody is gonna read the author note so skip this part and continue on. Welcome back to this story, guys and girls. I wasn't much active due to being busy over the past few days(lazy). If your hoping for a fighting scene, tough luck this is just a scene for the aftermath.**

* * *

Chase strolled down the road, people haven't change one bit but going on their usual day. It wasn't bright like in the past.

People like most vision in the past were right, people were so consumed in their phone and technology. They lost sight of nature.

"Even kids..." Chase stared at the playground. It was remodel to those in Shinnosuke's time, but more metallic and duller.

Children were literally playing video games, even bringing their console instead of playing the bared equipment.

"If my calculations are correct then it's not gonna stop until the world break out!" Chase states, picking up a flower; fake flower. "Even those who were suppose to born naturally aren't born naturally!"

Chase toss the plastic in the trash before spotting a kid by himself, instead of playing games he was staring at the sky.

"Why aren't you playing." Chase could see faint bruises on his limbs. Bullied?

"I don't have nothing to play with sir." The kid stuttered, but nonetheless stated dismissively. "Why are you talking to a stranger."

"That's my saying." Feeling amused at the response, he smirk. "If I brought out a console would you like to play with me?"

"No thank you." Chase was surprise at the answer. "I don't want to lose track of time." He sniffed.

Chase could tell by the moment their eyes made contact, he vowed.

* * *

"The future has change... to the worst!" Chase shouted in trauma.

Pacing back and forth he look at Sedai sleeping form.

"We have business to do." He shook the man who didn't budge at all.

"Zzz..." Sedai sleep peacefully, dead to Chase ranting.

"You've gone too far Sedai." Chase point his gun at Sedai's forehead. "See you again."

Chase pulled the trigger.

"AGH!" Everyone outside wince at the volume.

Sedai instantly woke up, rubbing his head while glaring at Chase.

"Now that you're awake let's talk." Chase left the room, his mind gone a one-eighty.

Sedai came downstairs cleanly before crossing his arms at Chase.

"What do you want?" Chase scowled at his scowl before slapping Sedai in the back of his head.

"Have you not notice the change?" Chase calm down, hinting towards the window.

"Change? Slip Surge evolve?!" Sedai got up and ran towards the desk, checking the Shift Car. If Slip Surge had a face, it would scoff.

"No." Instantly dismiss Sedai excitement. "Check outside." He twist Sedai's body to the door.

Sedai grudgingly went outside to see nothing strange, as usual the sight of big buildings are there.

"What am I suppose to see again?" Sedai squint his eyes causing Chase to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Really now Sedai squint more closely... what's that in the distance.

"What the funk!" Sedai gaped at the sight; massive buildings that almost reach the clouds came clear with highways built strangely like a racing track.

"Now that's over let's head back inside." Chase stretch keeping his composure, not even bothered at the sight.

"Hold up! I got lots of question such as to when did this happen, how did this happen, and why on Tuesday!"

"Paradox. If what he said was right, the amount of Paradox's clones have disturb time changing our future." Chase theorize as Sedai took a deep thought of the threat.

"Wanna get some breakfast? I drive." Sedai change subject with a grin. Well looks like tomorrow will be a normal Wednesday.

* * *

 **"It seems that Drive's ascendant is something we shouldn't anymore unlike Enji underestimate."** Paradox Roidmude said, replaying the fight.

 **"If he can defeat the scarce number of today's Roidmude with ease and three of us. He is a big threat."** Another states.

 **"We must take him out now!"**

 **"Don't forget Roidmude 000. He's still functioning!"**

As the clones bicker among themselves what will be the next phase would be the original seem amused.

 **"Here's a suggestion; evolve once more."** The original chimed, sitting in a chair.

 **"We already advance beyond our evolution. We cannot exceed anymore."** One pointed out.

 **"Who said we stopped evolving."** He toss the Viral Core in his hand. **"Just merge with the remaining Roidmude. We give them power and evolution, they help us with the same value. Let's become one!"**

They seem intrigued by the plan as the original Paradox Roidmude snap his fingers.

An army of Roidmude stomped in.

 **"Now it starts."** The original change his appearance with a smile drawn across his face.

* * *

"So you're the new guy, I heard a lot of things about you from our supporter." The leader stated dully.

Sedai stood unfazed by the harsh words, actually disinterested.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Kotai Sedai." Sedai replied emotionless.

His leader who happens tobe another female, wore a police uniform with her badge that shine proudly on her right bosom, she had raven black bob hair.

"Says here that you're a pretty good fighter."

'Damn straight I am!' Sedai mentally shout. After fighting rogue Roidmude, training, and fighting thugs. In the end of every fight and day Chase destroy him.

Sedai gave a light scoff in response.

"But that's useless on the job." Sedai mind came to a screeching halt at the words. "It's rare to find criminals without guns, today we have robots too. You can do the math of flesh impact on metal. Unless your paper states your from a circus as a can crusher."

Sedai felt like someone stabbed his feelings. The snarkiness on the woman was on par.

"But we do need a coffee guy." One of the member joined. He was a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, he had an unnoticeable scar on his cheek.

"Do we even need that?" Another man who was scrawny yawned. He had blonde hair, judging by the bags under his eyes, for his clothes it was a yellow pajama, and he looked ready to drop.

 **"What we need is a Victim Advocate and Highway Patrol."** A feminine robot said, it or she had like all standard female form, but with clothe.

Robots, depending on their class between guardians, servants, and more have little freedom. For those working with important families are pledge as citizens.

"I can do that!" Sedai exclaim before coughing trying to keep his cool persona from shattering. "I mean, I'm a good pursuer."

The leader seemed amused by his outburst.

"Alright Kodai-san, let's start your test." Sedai mentally cheer at his new job before blinking.

There was a test?

* * *

"Chase I really want to kill you." Sedai scowl.

"No you don't, you're just being lazy and don't want to do this." Chase smirk at Sedai.

Earlier Chase came in late asking for a job. No reason for him to ask since he kept the place alive. But thanks to his influence he was easily accepted. But their leader made it into a race for the winner get to stay and the loser have to walk away.

The two now waited, lining up for the race using their personal vehicle with Chase using his Ride Chaser.

"Like what they say, munch my filth." Chase grin. 'I finally said it.'

Since it was future, the SIU members chuckling at the joke, but Sedai was a different man.

With his regressive tendencies that could someday get him arrested, Sedai crane his neck at the Roidmude with a dead look.

"It's eat my dust Chase." Sedai stated, face palming at the worst twist he heard in his life.

"That's old we're in the future." Chase put on his helmet. "Shifty brat." Sedai eyes twitch.

 **"Are you two ready?"** The female robot, Two-Bit or something stood between them.

The two rev their engine with blazing hot fire in their eyes, readying to one up each other.

 **"Go!"** The two sped off into the highway, causing the robot to twirl.

"It kinda sucks that they're using old models, I really want to see them hovering in the air." The tall man comment, he did like the car design but why go with regular wheels instead of hover wheels.

"Well it's theirs, not yours or our vehicle. Get that straight Koichi." The blonde watching the race in his laptop.

"I must say, they are quite even in speed, but in the end winner takes all." The leader chimed with an amused chuckle.

"Shut it! I don't need it from you Alden." Koichi gruff to the man.

"Muscle head."

"Nerd!"

"Walnut head."

"Cinderella!"

The two headbutt each other with intense glare.

"Shut it or you'll be off." The two instantly separated from the cold, harsh command. "Two-Bit if you would."

 **"In first place is Chase, barely ahead of Sedai, both racer seem to struggling to advance a lead."** Two-Bit stated.

Meanwhile with the two, Sedai was really close to being trigger happy towards Chase.

The will of not using a Shift Car against him, he was really going to burn Chase.

"It's a good thing that this highway has this." Chase turn his Ride Chaser to the inverted ramps before landing in front of Sedai.

"Move it!" Sedai tried his best to get around Chase, but the slow bastard was really slowing down.

Chase then point his Break Gunner at him.

"Don't do it..." Sedai muttered staring at Chase eyes.

A grin appeared before Sedai as he quickly gain an instant lead watching the rear-view mirror of Chase disappearing in the distance behind him. Well at least Chase won't be pushing his buttons.

 _ **Signal Tomarle!**_

The car immediately shut down with the holographic logo mocking Sedai. So this is how he spend this next five minutes.

"Farewell!" Chase shouted, stopping in front of Sedai's window before putting his hand in an "L" then driving away.

Turning the key few more times frustrated at Chase's bastard move with no motion, no music, and no air conditioning.

"Screw you Chase!" Sedai cried to the heaven. He felt humiliated and that he lost his job once more, he didn't even got a job to begin with.

That marks the day, Sedai became Chase partner/underling.

* * *

Next part will be Sedai's first mission and the Paradox moves. Hopefully I can make it exciting and not boring.


	4. Official Mission

**If you're wondering why I haven't been updating. It's because I'm working on other project. I'll publish it, but you guys will be confuse on why I even conside choosing these themes. Anyway I was on a writer block, well at the start. Back to the story.**

* * *

"So this is where you were separated." Sedai incoherently muttered looking at the empty park. Apparently it was suppose to be him, Chase, and Two-Bit. But Chase bailed out... what a douche.

"Yeah..."

Sedai clearly didn't look amused at the gruff answer as he seized the boy's game and pocketing it.

"Hey! Why are you stealing my stuff!" The boy cried.

"Kotai-san, please give back the boy's personal belonging. You cannot withhold something that is own by someone or else it'll be considered stealing." Two-Bit scold waving her finger at him.

"Whatever I'm unscared of you." Sedai told Two-Bit, truthfully he was scared of her reporting him and lose another job.

Glaring fiercely at the brat. "You want this back tell me where do you live."

"We went over thisー" Sedai put his finger on her lips.

"I-I don't know." The boy states still glaring at him.

The two lockdown into a glaring match, it wasn't long until the kid bawled his eyes out and Sedai scoffing a bit.

"Kid go find your house. Now." Sedai shooed the boy who began leaving.

Two-Bit frown at the useless action, the helpless boy already stated that he was hopelessly lost and doesn't identify the specific location of his humble home. But Sedai scarcely seem to be thick-headed or a numbskull allegedly making the personal problem more difficult.

Calculating what will happen next, Sedai will merely abandon the boy to figure out where he could discover his place.

"Come on." She inevitably followed Sedai who was heading towards the boy direction, no they were observing him. "You must be pondering why I declared him off."

"Affirmative, why would you allegedly send the boy into the world?" Two-Bit aggressively questioned as she kept close eye on the boy.

"Well, you see, human's are like animal, they all have this peculiar instinct no matter where they are. They'll find their home by instincts." Sedai explained.

Sedai then handed her the boy console device, a soda can, and a note.

It puzzles her.

* * *

"It been so long since we've been here." Sedai stretch, wearing a hoodie that cover his eyes.

"Indeed, it seems like business hasn't gone down yet." Chase replied wearing a hat and sunglasses. "Shall we see what they have in stock?"

"And get the chance of someone blowing up our house? No thanks." Sedai snorted, browsing the rigged phone. "Just one of these can power a house, at the same time destroy one."

"Youngman would you like to buy some." A frail old lady with a creepy smile asked, her thin, old frail hand reveal a bunch of star edibles.

Sedai gave the woman his own lazy smile before walking away with Chase who was hanging around the part shops.

"Twin reactor engine. Don't see those every dull day, heard they can make the slowest of vehicles befitted one of the most fortified formulae one car." Chase offered the portable engine to Sedai who properly inspected it.

"Yep! You don't see those in the market anymore! Between us, if you can disguise it well enough you'll pass the legal test." The vendor grin was malicious. "We also have..." The two left.

"This must be precisely their expanding base of criminal operation." Chase noticed at the stereotypical warehouse. "I identify illegal weapons outside."

"I smell the scent of drugs." Sedai cover his nose; it was making him light-headed. "Even blood."

Chase decide to open the trashcan before meeting with black bags, he obviously doesn't want to open it or else gore would be added.

"Plan: let's head back. Report. Come back here, me in Rider form, you observe."

"Useless, if that happens, we inevitably lose political credit and supporters in the SIU. Let's head back with the group and raid together. This is merely a beneficial experience for you." Chase stated as the two head back.

Sedai had a creeping feeling in his heart once he bestowedhis last glance of the day.

* * *

"I guess you guys aren't useless." Alden snark much to his annoyance. "Good work." And just like that he was in his own world in the internet.

"Any valuable information we need to hear?" Koichi questioned, subtly shifting his armored vest and checking his pistols.

The Skull Brotherhood; a shitty name surprisingly small despite causing problems. Armed with illegal weaponry stated from Chase and probably hostages." Sedai reported.

"We can tell by the smell." Alden retort covering his nose. "I'll be in the truck sending drones."

"While your at it scan the area and the location of these weapons." Oyuki commanded.

With a nod, Alden opens his briefcase revealing seven gray balls with the furious typing coming from his laptop releasing a loud beep.

Soon the seven spheres transform into drones, three air assaults, another three land rover, and the final one was hovering around Alden.

"You know what to do." Alden said as the drones except for one immediately went off into the warehouse.

"Eight idiots armed with heavy armor and weapons, their stash on the top right corner, suspicius room opposite of the weaponry." Alden informed. "Captain, should I ignite my drones at the armory?"

"Don't need too cause we are busting in through that wall." Koichi grin, placing his helmet on.

"Alright team we're going to work!" Oyuki yelled forcing everyone to put on their helmet. "Three! Two! One! Break in!"

Koichi emitted a battle cry as he slams his sledge hammer into the wall instantly creating their passage way at the same time created a commotion of their targets.

"Shit! Police!" Alarmed they start firing at them.

"You know this brings back memoryー"

"Chase! This isn't a good time for a flashback!" Sedai cut him off, discharging his pistol. "Damn this sucks!" He was missing every shot?!

"I'm going in! Bit cover me!" Oyuki rushed in.

As the leader venture deeper into the enemy side which made them focus on her, Two-Bit wipe out two pulse pistols from her waist and began raining lasers upon them.

Sensing danger, Two-Bit flip over majority of the bullets aiming her body and reposition herself and shot down two grunts into the wall.

Not to far from Two-Bit was Koichi tanking the lasers towards him and his teammates while raining down spread shots. A foolish one tries gutting him with a knife, but Koichi just bashed the man away with his shotgun like a bat.

"Requesting back-up! Hurry!" One of the Skull Brotherhood called through his communicator.

With their final hope resting on this communication, the member silently prayed.

 _ **Okay... we'll be there at... the front in 3 minutes**_

"Boy's hold until three minutes. Back-up will pick us up soon!" He let loose a prolonged howl as the rest roared.

"Is it me or that they're getting harder to deal with?" Chase called out, flipping a member over him to Sedai.

"Maybe it's like one of those games where the legendary hero typically gets the emotional boost." Sedai replied sarcastically, grappling the flipped man and handcuffed him to a pole.

"Don't give in!" Oyuki shouted as she rushes tumultuously with the hostage on her.

Sedai looked at her with a heavy gulp, he mostly on the hostages or two of the unknown amount here, they all had the tired, dead, and they haven't register that they're being rescue.

"You bastards!" Sedai roared in violent anger as he jumps off the table barrier.

Deep breathe. Steady aim. Fire.

Sedai pull the trigger raining down lasers, all the shots he misses were being overrun by the number of shots he got.

Swerving his body to the right, he hides behind the pillar before aiming once more to realize he was out of ammo as two men ran up to him with their fists out.

With a scowl, Sedai got into a fighting stance as he dodges the sloppy punches and retaliates with his barrages of kicks and punches.

 _ **Pick-up is here... get in before we leave you...**_

"It's time boys! Let's get going!" The one who called yelled gesturing them to leave to the front.

"Seems like it's over." Koichi sighed in relief with Two-Bit observing them leave.

"We have to go after them or else they do more than THAT to the innocent!" Sedai rush towards the fleeting group before Chase jerked him back.

"We won. They're caught." Chase declared.

Meanwhile outside the remaining Skull Brotherhood rushed into the cargo truck before shutting the door.

With relaxation in their anxious mind, they look around and notice bars for windows and soon realize they were merely caught.

"Can you believe you guys fell for the shabbiest trick in the book." Alden wears a helmet mocked with his drones generating mocking noises. "See ya, losers." Defeat.

* * *

Sedai and Chase grimly watched the hostages go with the armed police, Chase with his familiar expression but with a slight frown.

Sedai, however, merely stared at them passively before fastening his eyes.

Kids were amongst them, and he hate seeing people go deeper in the grey of this world.


End file.
